WAKFU: The Demon Hero Asuron
by awsomerebel55
Summary: The Mighty Brawling Conqueror Asuron was fear in all the Netherworlds by his brutal power. Suddenly he disappears along with two of his commanders. They are sent to The World of The Twelve in order to make up for their sins. Asuron must face all the challenges that lie before him, from new to old foes, including a mysterious puppet master. Get ready world HERE COMES ASURON!
1. Opening Power Play

**WAKFU: The Demon Hero Asuron**

 **Opening Power Play by Ayumi** **Miyazaki**

 _The image of a demon, wearing a red training gi with matching pants and black shoes, like those martial artists use, long sleeve yellow shirt underneath the gi, he also had fingerless red gloves. He has spiky black raven hair, a strong face, with deep amber eyes that had a kindness to it, but his most distinctive feature is his monkey tail, that is set on fire at the tip. He is smiling. The sun rises right behind him, casting light over the World of the Twelve._

 ** _Dou datte ii yo, Ki no muku mama ni ikite 'ru n' da_**

 _The demon is walking through a road and two more people have appeared to join him. A Pandawan with a black mohawk, wearing a pair of brown shorts with stitches, a pair of open toed sandals, a brown vest, and bandages on both arms up to the elbow, a large canteen on his back and finally a large green_ _nunchuck made of bamboo on his left side. The other one is an Ocra with short blond hair, and a small beard a short sleeve black shirt that had a hoodie, black pants with matching boots. He had a wooden right shoulder protection that reached to his belt, wood knee protectors and arm protectors with green markings. He had a green bow that was strapped to his back. They keep walking as different people cross their path._

 ** _Tsumazuku koto ga tama ni attatte, tachiagareba ii dake_**

 _They all hear someone screaming for them. They turn around and begin running away from another demon. This time its a girl with a very voluptuous body. She had long red hair that reached and matching red eyes. She wore a purple shirt under an iron breast plate, she also wore armored gloves, a combat purple skirt, and a pair of black boots. She held a large curved blade with a demon's face in the hilt. She was chasing them like it was her job._

 ** _Sugita koto nado kamawanai, Bakuhatsu shite 'ru kono omoi wa, Hito-suji nawa ja tomerarenai_**

 _The scene changes to the four warriors fighting a dragon, and an army of demon with the red training gi ignites his fist and flames come out of it. The beast breathes fire upon the heroes, but they jump out of the way, and begin fighting the monster. The Ocra fires several power arrows at the monsters while the Pandawan uses his nunchucks to strike the monsters that came at him. The demon girl uses her sword to slice several demons in the blink of an eye. The demon charges at the dragon and unleashes a devastating fire punch in its face. He then proceeds to aid his allies with the demons._

 ** _Kowai mono nadona ni mo nai, Hatashinai sora kechirashi mirai wo kanjita toki_**

 _The four heroes stand together on a hill seeing the vast land. The_ _scene changes to the Netherworld, where dark skies and erupting volcanos are common. There in the middle of the Netherworld stood another demon. This one had dark skin, pale white hair, and wore a golden trench coat and a sinister smile on his face._

 ** _Omou mama ni moete 'ru genki wo butsukete yaru! Ikutsu mo no yume wo dakishimetai, tomaranu sekai wo kakemegure_**

 _Then the Brotherhood of Tofu appears in in the Sadida kingdom with Goultar, master Kerubim, master Jorris, master Atcham, and master Otomai, all of them ready for anything. At the other end of the scene there are Laharl, Etna, and Flonn sitting in the Netherworld Overlord castle throne. The scene changes to Celestia where an Archangel dressed in white robes, and blue hair looks upon the World of the Twelve. The scene then switches to the demon with the training gi facing a mirror, in which it showed a black armored warrior with along red cape. The armor that was being reflected appeared like it has a beast wolf like mask and sharp claws in both hands and feet. The mirror shatters._

 ** _Tadoritsuku toki e yume mo nosete, kibou no kaze wo, Ima kono te ni kanjite 'ru, kono chikara wo shinjiru dake..._**

 _The four first heroes find themselves in front of a massive mountain range in the sun set. With sure faces they press on to the sun set._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **It is funny really there are so many worlds that the possibilities are almost endless. For instance, there are worlds in which angels live and watch over people in the other worlds. That place is called Celestia. Then there are the worlds in the middle such as Earth, also known as the Human World. But there are other worlds besides the one in which humans live.**

 **There exists a world that is very close to Celestia...**

 **The World of the Twelve.**

 **In this world there are many groups of beings: Iops, Ocras, Sadidas, Ecaflips, Rogues, Eniripsas, Masqueraiders, Pandawas,** **Sacriers, Enutrofs, Fecas, etc.. These beings are capable of obtaining such great power that some say that they are the ones that are almost guaranteed to enter Heaven. Others say that they are capable of standing toe-to-toe against the worlds closer to the darkness.**

 **The Netherworld...**

 **A land where demons of all shapes and sizes live. These creatures of the night are feared by their great power. These beings of the darkness live by a separate code than the people in other worlds. In the Netherworld if someone wants power they have to take it.**

 **That is a golden rule that all demons obey.**

 **The many demons that follow this rule to the letter are known as the Overlords, who rule over all other demons. Though there are certain demons who are so power thirsty that they seek power by conquering other Netherworlds.**

 **This is the story of one such demon and his** **comrades.**

 **The Brawling Conqueror Asuron**

 **He was a powerful demon that struck fear into the hearts of many high ranking demons and he has taken over many Netherworlds over a long twenty year old campaign. Until one day he vanished without a trace, with his two commanding officers.**

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

Darkness was all around. It felt like being in a void, unable to move, unable to feel, unable to speak, unable to hear anything. Suddenly a voice came. It was soft but it also held authority. With the voice a dim light also came. This light illuminated three silhouettes, a large one and two small ones.

"Asuron...You have committed many sins, even for a demon such as yourself. For this it has been decided that you will be sent to a place where you will pay for your crimes. You along with your two officers will be sent there immediately." said the voice

The light intensified until it became a blinding light consuming all three figures. Suddenly three screams could be heard.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed the three figures

* * *

 _World of the Twelve_

A forest appeared that seemed to extend for miles and miles. In an open clearing three figures were laying down in the light.

The two were penguin like creatures. These beings are known as Prinis.

The first one had black where it was usually blue, he had a black mohawk, brown shorts with stitches, a brown vest, bandaged covered arms, and on his back there was a green bamboo nunchucks, and a large canteen. This is Len, the commander of the third battalion of the Brawling Conqueror's army.

The second Prini had green fur, a black short sleeved shirt with a hoody, black pants, wooden knee, and elbow protection and a right shoulder wooden protector. He also had a green bow on his back. This is Artem, the commander of the second battalion of the Brawling Conqueror's army.

The largest of the beings was a young man with pale skin, spiky raven black hair, he wore a red training Gi with a long sleeved yellow undershirt, red fingerless gloves, but the most clear aspect of him being a demon was his brown monkey tail with fire at the tip. This is Asuron the Brawling Conqueror himself.

The three legendary warriors slowly began to get up with slight pains in their bodies.

"Argh, what the Hell happened?" asked Asuron

"I don't know boss. AAAHHH! Boss your armor is gone!" said Artem with wide eyes.

"What?! Where is my armor?! I was just wearing it!" demanded Asuron

"All I remember is that we were marching towards the Blood Lands, and then there was this weird guy and then a bright light." said Len

"I remember know didn't that guy called himself Mason. That bastard! When I get my hands on him!" began Asuron

"Uh, boss I don't think we are in the Netherworld." said Len pointing out about their surroundings.

The three warriors looked around to find themselves in an alien land that was clearly not the Netherworld.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" asked Asuron


	3. Road to Redemption

**CHAPTER 1:**

 **Road to Redemption**

* * *

 _Forest_

The three demons were frantically looking around to find something that could give them a clue to where they were. All the while looking for Asuron's armor. Sadly nothing could tell them where they were.

"AAARRRGGG! Where are we?! It is just forest and more forest anywhere I see!" screamed Asuron with clear frustration.

"I'm afraid you are right boss. We seem to be in a forest of some kind. And there also seems to be no sign of your armor." said Artem

"Damn! Just where the HELL are we?" asked Asuron

Then suddenly came Len running at great speed.

"Boss! I think I spotted a road it may lead us out of this place." said Len extremely proud of himself

"Well done! Lead the way Len! Let's see if we can figure out where we are." said Asuron with determination.

The three demons walked up to the road keeping an eye out for any kind of bandits or other demons that thought they could attack them without suffering any kind of punishment. They spend the time talking about how they ended in that neck of the woods.

"Okay we were marching to the Blood Lands, and then there was a bright flash of light. Anything else?" asked Asuron

"I remember floating in some sort of abyss. Is that weird?" asked Len

"No I also think that we were in an abyss. I think I remember someone talking to us. Something about sins." continued Artem

"Hopefully we will find a town and get some information." said Asuron

Unbeknownst to the three demons there were many eyes looking at them from the shadows. Soon enough the three demons reached the road that Len had found and began walking on it hoping to find a town or a village or a city to get some much required information.

The three demons walked for what seemed like an eternity, while pondering on what the voice had told them.

"I really hope that we find a town soon." said Artem

"Sins...sins...sins. What about sins?" wondered Asuron

"What is on your mind boss?" asked Len

"Just wondering about what the voice meant by sins? Also whoever sent us here must be either very powerful or very sneaky. I am also thinking on what I am going to do to them when I find them." said Asuron

Suddenly the bushes around them began to move, this made the three demons stop in their tracks. Then a group of bandits showed up blocking the path in front of the demons, and in the back to prevent a retreat.

The group shared a similar style of clothing. They all wore black clothes, some were shirtless, but they all had black masks that covered their upper faces and they all had knives, and guns aimed at the demons. The biggest one carried a big sword, supposedly the leader of the merry band walked up to the three demons.

"Alright you pansies. Give us all your valuables, and not a single Kama less!" said the leader of the Thieves

The three demons just looked at the thieves almost as if this was some kind of joke. Then Asuron walked up to the leader with an annoyed look.

"Excuse me my good sir, but is this some kind of joke?" asked Asuron

The thief leader aimed his sword at Asuron's face. Asuron merely raised an eyebrow at the thief leader.

"What are you a Iop? We are the most feared band of thieves in this part of the World of the Twelve!" said the thief leader

"THE WORLD OF THE TWELVE?!" asked both Len and Artem

"So you better pay up or..." began the thief leader

Suddenly in the blink of an eye Asuron used the back of his right arm to shatter the sword of the thief leader. This left all the thieves with their eyes open in disbelief.

"Now, I understand that you didn't recognized us because I am not wearing my usual wardrobe, but the one thing that you should know is that I am in no mood to deal with guys like you!" said Asuron as he got closer to the thief leader

Suddenly Asuron landed a devastating punch at the leader's stomach sending him flying through the forest.

Austin then turned to his commanders and flashed them a look that they both knew very well.

Suddenly, Artem pulled out his bow and created an energy arrow and began firing at the group of thieves at the front. Then Len did a double back flip and landed with his two feet on the chest of a thief and then began to punch and kick the rest of the thieves. Asuron then jumped and began to fight along side his commanders. Punching and kicking the thieves was nothing more than child's play for the Brawling Conqueror.

After a couple seconds the three demons had taken out the thieves. Asuron then walked up to his commanders and to congratulate them.

"Well done guys. It was a good exercise but nothing less than a warm up." said Asuron with his hands behind his head

"Boss, we know where we are!" said the two commanders

"Really, well that is great. Where are we? In which part of the Netherworld?" asked Asuron

"You are not in the Netherworld anymore." said a forth voice

"Who goes there?" demanded Asuron looking for the source of the voice

"I suppose I should present myself." said the voice

A bright light appeared in front of the three demons. Once the light died down a man stood there wearing a blue robe that had golden lines in the areas of the arms and the legs. He carried a silver staff with a crystal sphere at one end, but the one thing that really caught their eyes was the fact that he had big white wings.

"Hello there Brawling Conqueror, my name is Alphonse, Arch-angel Alphonse. I know you must have many questions but I am only here to tell you the basics." said Alphonse

"Speak now Angel!" demanded Asuron with fire coming out of his entire body.

"Ok, Ok, clam down. You see Asuron your little path of conquest has made many her ups more than a little nervous. So we thought long and hard on what to do with you and your commanders. Therefore, this is your penance. You will have to spend your time here until you make up for all your sins, all three of you." said Alphonse with a happy go lucky face.

"Are you kidding me?!" asked Asuron

"Relax, and besides this world is filled with very strong warriors that will be more than happy to face you, maybe even some of this world's Gods. Have fun." explained Alphonse before disappearing in a flash of light.

The three demons stood there thinking about what the angel just said.

"What now Boss?" asked Artem

"As much as I hate to say this, we have no choice but to play along. Besides in a way we can conquer a whole word. This is going to be fun!" said Asuron


	4. The First Job

**First Job**

 _Pumpkin Town_

It had been almost two hours after the three demons had left the forest and made their way to the nearest town. There was little talk amongst the three demons. Though they were all trying to recall all of their sins to figure out how long they were going to be stuck in the World of the Twelve.

The town they were on was rather simple looking. There were a total of twelve buildings, all made of bricks and the roofs were made of wood. All of the people wore slightly normal looking clothes. There were a few beings that caught the eye of Asuron, but Artem and Len were the ones that were turning heads.

Asuron went straight at the tavern hoping to get a drink. But was stopped by Len and Artem.

"What is it you two?" asked Asuron

"Boss we can't go to the tavern. Especially since we don't have any Kamas to pay for anything." said Artem

"Besides everyone is looking at us like we are bandits." said Len

"How about you tell me what is wrong with you two. Ever since we got here you both have been acting strange. So, you will tell me everything over a drink." said Asuron walking past his commanders.

"Oh boy." said the two commanders

The three demons entered the tavern and went straight to a table. Then a waitress came by their table. She had short black hair and had a brown and white uniform, which was basically a mini skirt and a white shirt.

"Hello sir, my name is Amy, can I take your order?" asked the waitress

"Oh yes, we would like your strongest beer. And some of your best food." said Asuron as if he owned the place

"I am sorry sir, but we do not serve pets." said Amy

"HEY! We are not pets!" said Len

"For your information we are brave warriors!" said Artem

"Oh I am so sorry I will get you your food right now." said Amy running to the kitchen

"Now then you two were about to explain how do you know of this world right." said Asuron leaning on the chair.

"Well you see Boss, we are not humans that were turned into Prinis." said Len

"We used to live here before going to the Netherworld and joining your ranks." said Artem

"Interesting. Go on." said Asuron

"I used to be a Pandawa, and Artem used to be an Ocra. The same as those two people leaning on their tables." explained Len while looking at a Pndawa and an Ocra.

"This world is divided into twelve major groups of people. There are Panadawas, Iops, Fecas, Ocras, Zurcaraks, Aniripsas, Xelors, Osamodas, Anutrofs, Sadidas, Sacrogritos, and Scrams as the main twelve tribes that live in this world. Each of these have their own Gods that possess incredible powers. Each of these groups have their own abilities and combat tactics, some even have obtained greater powers by obtaining magical objects." explained Artem

"So the next question would be, how did you two got sent to the Netherworld?" asked Asuron

"As you know Boss, the humans that have committed many sins get turned into Prinis and must work off their sins. It is similar in our case, except for the weird side effect that affected us. We remembered all our memories and we were still able to use our powers even though we were in the Netherworld." said Artem

At this moment Amy returned with the three beers, and a big plate of food filled with Fried pig ears, roasted chicken, baked bread, carrots, broccoli, and french fries.

"Please enjoy." said Amy before leaving

"Thank you very much." said Len

"So, now that we got that out of the way. Where should we begin with our adventure?" asked Asuron while grabbing his beer

Suddenly the door busted open to show a group of vicious looking minotaurs. They looked like a bunch of small fries to the three demons, but to the rest of the people in the tavern they looked like monsters. The bulking beasts went up to the bar tender and Amy with vicious smiles on their faces.

"Hey old man, get us all of the good stuff! And make it snappy!" yelled the big one.

"And you beauty, You can keep us company. Hehehe." said the third minotaur looking at Amy

"Don't show them any fear." said Asuron

Suddenly they all turned to see the three demons.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to tell us what to do?" asked the middle one

The three demons just looked annoyed as the three buffoons talking to them.

"Do you small fries know who we are?" asked the big one

"We happen to be the toughest gang of the providence. Our bounty is a total of 8,000 Kamas!" said the big one

This got the attention of the attention of the demons. Asuron then slowly turned to face the supposed leader.

"So you are saying that, if someone were to beat you three they would be doing something good, right?" asked Asuron

"Yeah." said the minotaur leader

The three demons than smiled at the minotaur's claim.

Suddenly the three minotaurs were sent flying out of the tavern by the three demons with ease. The three demons stepped outside and they just cracked their knuckles with smiles on their faces. This made all three minotaurs run in fear.

"This isn't over!" yelled the leader as they ran

The three demons merely laughed at their small threat.

Then Amy and an older man came up to the three demons with faces filled with disbelief.

"You were able to defeat them and send them away?" asked the older man

"Yeah no sweat." said Len

"No, that is bad they will return and destroy this town. We should have done what they wanted." said Amy

"NEVER!" said Asuron getting everybody's attention

"Regardless of what you believe, You must face this problem. If you don't stand up for yourselves then no one will! IF you give up, and run before the fight even starts, you will run all your life." said Asuron without turning to face the small public.

After Asuron finally turned to face the crowd with his commanders, he had a strong look on his face.

"Now, lets get ready to face these clowns." said Asuron

Within a matter of hours they had made a small barricade at the entrance of the town with Asuron at the entrance. Suddenly a small group of minotaurs walked up to the demon.

"Hey peep-squeak, decided to sacrifice yourself to appease our rage." said the leader of the gang

Asuron merely ignited his fists and jumped at the gang and created a massive fiery crater.

"No." said Asuron

With that as a signal, energy arrows came down on the remaining minotaur forces. It was Artem and several of the townsfolk using bows and arrows. Then Len came out with the rest of the townsfolk to face the minotaurs. The townsfolk used pitchforks and torches to drive the minotaurs away.

Len unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks.

Artem used his bow as a big swing stick to smack the beasts.

Asuron used his fire and his fists to crush the rest of the minotaurs.

The combined might of the demons and the townsfolk made the minotaurs run away for good. The town was saved and everyone was alright.

That very night they all celebrated the freedom of the town.


	5. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

It had been a couple of days since Asuron and his commanders had started their road towards redemption. The three demons walked through a mountainous area hoping to get some job to help them on their journey.

"Hey Len, are you sure this is the way?" asked Artem

"Of course it is the way. I grew up traveling through these mountains. You could say that I know them like the back of my flipper." said Len

"I still don't understand why the people of Pumpkin Town didn't gave us a map. It is basic conquest to know the territory." said Asuron

"That is kind of the problem Boss. The World of the Twelve is so big that no one has ever been able to make a map of the entire world." explained Artem

Soon enough the three demons came across a village in the mountains that resembled ancient Chinese temples. Many of them were covered by the snow from the top of the mountain. Several flags flowed due to the wind.

Asuron and his commanders took in the amazing sight.

"Home." said Len

"Wow. This place will make a very good strategic location for training and for any air forces we make." said Asuron

"Yeah." said Len trailing off

The three demons made their way to the entrance of the village with Len setting an unusually slow pace. In a couple of minutes the three demons found themselves in front of the village gate. There was an inscription which had the name of the village on it.

"Pan-Too" said Len reading the sign

"Nice name. Well let's see what we can do in this place." said Asuron rubbing his hands together.

The three demons walked through the village looking around with hope of finding some bad guys to beat up. As they walked they saw that the only people in the village were Pandawas. All of the villagers looked at the three demons as if they were a rare oddity.

Shortly after walking for a little bit the three demons noticed that they were being followed by a small group of children. Two boys and one girl with a little Iop doll.

Asuron and his commanders paid them no attention. Soon enough something caught Len's attention, stopping dead on his tracks. This of course made the demons crash with him.

"Hey! What is wrong with you Len?" asked Artem

Suddenly Len began running towards the highest temple in the village. Soon enough Asuron, and Artem followed him up to the temple.

When they all reached the top they found the temple. It looked like an old shack with little paint remaining. The red walls were almost brown in color, and the green roof was almost completely covered in snow.

"Something from your past?" asked Asuron breaking Len's concentration.

"You could say so Boss." said Len with his head hanging.

"Well we should take this somewhere else. Unless you want to tell our little tag alongs your origin story Len." said Artem pointing to the kids.

With the mention of their presence the three kids hid behind a big rock.

Suddenly an elder Pandawan walked out. He had a white long beard and mustache, he wore a old green robe with bamboo designs, a long bamboo cane and a pair of old sandals. He walked out of the temple with a slow pace and looked at the three demons standing at his door.

"Well this is not what I expected when I woke up this morning. Good day to you strangers. May I help you?" asked the old man

Len suddenly looks up to the old man and was about to speak with tear in his eyes.

"M...Mas...Master..." began Len until someone else finished his sentence

"Master Moshi! How many times do I have to tell you to stay inside. It is bad for your health." said a young lady Pandawa.

The young lady was apparently around her early to mid thirties, had her black hair done on a long pony tail fashion. She had deep emerald eyes and a worried look on her face. She wore a similar robe like the one that Master Moshi wore, only that her's had the arms cut off. She also wore green gloves on her hands.

"Oh calm down Sue. I was only coming here to greet my student Len back to the temple after so many years." said Moshi to the now named Sue.

This earned a surprised look from both Asuron and Artem.

Sue then looked at the three new arrivals, and at the children hiding behind the rock, and let out a sigh.

"Master Moshi, Len died a long time ago. Besides none of them look like him." said Sue to her master

She then came up to the three demons and bowed to them.

"I am very sorry if my master said something wrong." said Sue

"There is nothing wrong you should apologize about." said Asuron

Suddenly a small quake hit the mountain and made the children lose their footing.

"What was that?" asked Artem

"It is nothing. Please you should stay for dinner we always have food to spare." said Sue

"Uh, Boss I don't think it is a good idea..." began Len until Asuron shut him up.

"We would be very honored. But what of the children?" asked Asuron

"Oh they live here. THEY JUST DON'T HAVE MANNERS!" said Sue to the Children

This made the kids jump out other hiding spot and greet the three demons.

After a short time the table was set and everyone was eating happily. Except for Len who had not even said a word.

Master Moshi saw this and decided to make a conversation.

"So, tell me Len, how have you been? You certainly look different." said Master Moshi

"Master please." said Sue

"I am so sorry. My master hasn't been the same since my brother passed away many years ago." said Sue

This almost made Asuron and Artem to spit, but they held it in.

"So, what brings you to our little village?" asked one of the kids

"We are on a pilgrimage." said Len hoping to end the conversation

"Why?" asked the second boy

"Well you see young man, we are demons who have committed many sins and we are here to make amends for those sins, but I am also aiming to conquer this world." said Asuron with a straight face.

No one moved a muscle. Until suddenly Master Moshi began laughing.

"It seems that you have quite the task in front of you Len!" said Master Moshi

Sue merely hit Master Moshi over the head. Knocking him out.

"I am sorry, I think Master Moshi is tiered. I will take him back to his room, kids please pick everything. I will show you to the guest room in a second." said Sue dragging the unconscious Master Moshi.

This left the three demons some time to get some answers out in the open.

"Ok. Look I used to live here, Master Moshi took me and my sister in when we lost our parents. As i grew older I kind of got mixed with a rough crowd, and I helped them commit some very bad things. One of those things almost got my sister hurt, I stopped it, but at the cost of my own life. Next thing I knew I was in the Netherworld." explained Len

"So then you and I joined the Boss' army." said Artem

"That is also why we came this way." said Asuron

"Yeah. I hoped that I could face them now and...But I just can't! Boss help me!" said Len desperate

Suddenly another quake happened. This made the three demons run out and they spotted a jade glow coming out of the top of the mountain. Then they saw Master Moshi running up to the mountain. Then suddenly Sue and the kids showed up behind the three demons with worried looks in their faces.

"Oh No!" said Sue

"What is happening? Where is Master Moshi going to?" asked Len

"He is going to the Jade Guard's Spring." said Sue

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." asked Asuron

"Over the last few days the Jade Guard has been very angry. He claims that the one that dishonored him has returned to the world. Master Moshi must have gone to do something to calm him." explained Sue making Len go wide eye

With that said Len took off at great speed towards the spring. Asuron, Artem and Sue followed right behind.

They soon arrived at a huge cave made out of jade and at the center of the cave was a giant statue of a great dragon. Master Moshi was in front of it chanting.

The Jade Guard began to stir wildly looking straight at Master Moshi. The Jade Guard jumped at Master Moshi with open jaws, but was struck by a kick from Len.

" **Two Strike Kick.** " said Len sending the Jade Guard back and then receiving a secondary hit.

"Oh Len, I thought that you were resting." said Master Moshi

"Master, I sorry for all that I did. I have come to make amends. I will tell you everything after I teach this overgrown pebble a lesson." said Len turning to face the Jade Guard.

Sue and the rest arrived to hear this, but Asuron told them to stay back.

The Jade Guard blasted fire at Len but he dodged it at an incredible speed. Len then pulled out his nunchuck and began spinning it and hitting the Jade Guard. The massive dragon backed away from Len.

"I know that I have offended you Jade Guard, but you should not take your anger on an old man. I wish to apologize for my past actions. So I will send you to sleep for another twenty years." said Len glowing with an ocean blue aura.

Asuron and Artem saw this and pulled both Master Moshi and Sue out of the attack's range. As the aura built up Len's shadow began to take the shape of a Pandawa, with a mohawk and a brown stitched up vest, and pants.

The Jade Guard charged at Len, but Len then unleashed his attack with his nunchuck. Many spheres of water surrounded the Jade Guard, and Len used his nunchuck to strike every single one hitting the Jade Guard. Once all the water spheres struck the Jade Guard the water transformed into ice pillars taking the Jade Guard out.

" **Giga Ice!** " screamed Len

The Jade Guard was now back asleep. Len made his way out of the cave where Master Moshi, Asuron, Artem, and an unconscious Sue stood waiting for him.

Through the rest of the night, Len told his master about his time in the Netherworld and his place within the Brawling Conqueror's Army. To say that Master Moshi was amazed would have been an understatement.

The next morning the three demons made their way down the mountain to go to their next job.


	6. Archers in the Mist

**Archers in the Mist**

The cold air of Winter blew throughout the vast valley. There amongst the snowy storm, walked three figures, two of which were very short and the third one who was taller than the other two.

They were Asuron, Len, and Artem.

"Alright, I'll say it: We are lost." said Asuron

The three demons had been walking for days hoping to find a village or a town or at least some trouble to solve.

"So, we are finally admitting that?" asked Artem

"Yes. You know a map would be very useful at times like these." said Asuron

"Sorry Boss, but those maps of the entire world are from rare to none existent. We could try and find some sort of dungeon and try to find some stuff to sell, we do need the money Boss, or a magical map." suggested Len

Suddenly the three demons heard something coming from far away straight at them with high speed. Coming at the three demons were a five member pack of what Asuron could describe where Ocras riding giant round sheep with blue skin.

"What the hell?" asked Len

The pack of Ocras almost run the demons over had them not jumped over the pack. One of the Ocras turned around and saw the three demons and yelled something.

"Run! Avalanche!" screamed the Ocra

The three demons heard what the Ocra had said.

"Avalanche?" said the three demons turning slowly.

And just as one would expect there was a massive Avalanche coming straight at them. With that said and done Asuron, and his companions began running as fast as they could quickly catching up with the Ocras and their sheep. The group kept running until the one of the round sheep tripped and began to roll into a giant snowball. The giant snowball began growing so quickly that the other Ocras, Asuron, Artem and Len were caught in it.

They all rolled until they came to the bottom of the mountain, and crashed into a misty forest. From the remaining of the snow the three demons, the Ocras, and the sheep came out with nothing but a few scratches.

"Well at least we were able to cover more ground in less time than expected." said Asuron pulling himself out of the snow.

The three demons got up and began getting the Ocras and the sheep out of the snow, hoping to get some answers. After they had all the Ocras out of the snow they began to ask them questions.

"Alright, first of all; Who are you people? Secondly, what were you doing all the way up there? And finally, why shouldn't we beat the crap out of you for trying to drown us in snow?" asked Asuron with his eyes glowing like fire.

The five Ocras were frightened at the mere look of Asuron. One of the Ocras in particular found himself pointing his wrist crossbow at Asuron. The Ocra's shaking arm almost made the crossbow go off.

And it did.

Though most people in the World of the Twelve were used to seeing or doing some impressive feats, Asuron's actions made the Ocra's pull back in fear.

Asuron had forehead flicked the energy arrow away at point blank.

"Now that was just uncalled for. Please don't waste my patience any longer and answer my question." said Asuron

"I am Anton! We are team Arc! We were ordered by the high Ocra queen to go to the Ocra training grounds Arrow Head to help protect it against the recent monster activity! PLEASE SIR DO NOT HURT US!" said the now named Anton

Asuron seemed to be satisfied with Anton's answer.

"Now don't you feel better?" asked Asuron with a smile

"Yes." said Anton as quietly as he could.

"Excuse me young man, but you said training grounds Arrow Head?" asked Artem

"Um yes." said Anton

"Boss, I think this could be a good job for us to do." said Artem looking at Asuron

"Mmm...Yeah, what the Hell." said Asuron after thinking it briefly

With that said the team Arc and the three demons began their way through the forest until they found themselves at the entrance of the training grounds. The training grounds were surrounded by a big wooden fence. It looked like a big camp. There were around some 8 tents, one of which was the infirmary, another one was the Mess Hall, and finally the rest were for all the Ocras in training. There was a long row of bullseyes meant for practice no doubt.

Overall Asuron and Len were not worried with what kind of problem they might run into. Arte on the other hand was looking around the camp almost as if he hadn't been here in ages.

"The trainer in charge is in the practice field. We should go greet him to get his permission for your assistance." said Anton to the demons.

They all went to the bullseyes where an Ocra around thirty was shooting some arrows. He was slightly taller than Asuron, had a long blond pony tail, and a mustache, a small scare that went through his left cheek. He wore a long brown sleeved robe with elbow protectors, black pants and matching boots. The bow was blue and golden assets.

"Master Damian. I am Anton, and we are Team Arc. We have come here to aid you against these monsters." said Anton

"I am very thankful that you have come to aid us. However, I believe that you have brought outside help. Who would you brave warriors might be." asked Damian

"I am Asuron, and these are my allies Len and Artem." said Asuron pointing to his commanders.

"Artem? Now that is a name I have not heard for a long time. I am sorry if this question is too personal but have you heard the legend of 'Artem the Wind Slayer'?" asked Damian

"'Wind Slayer', now that is a good name. But sadly no." said Asuron

"Around twenty years ago, bit more a bit less, in Ocra city our Queen had obtained a gift from the Ocra God. A legendary golden arrow with encrusted green stones which as legend tells could control the wind itself. One night a thief broke into the royal vault and stole it. The entire city looked for the thief, until the royal guards found him. His name was Artem. One of the best warriors to ever come through this very training ground. He had a great thirst for becoming the best Archer in history. In his final moments he used the golden arrow unleashing an unnerving amount of power. This not only consumed Artem, killing him, but it also flattened an entire field. The arrow was later on discovered broken. And now it is placed in the vault of Ocra city to remind people of the dangers of power." explained Damian

"Very interesting. Now if you don't mind we will take a look around." said Asuron taking his commanders with him

Once they were outside the Ocra's ear range Asuron and Len turned to Artem for some answers.

"So, Wind Slayer, what happened back then?" asked Asuron

"Well it was as the story goes. I wanted to be the best and the golden arrow was the best way. What Damian did not mentioned was that we were at war and if I had not done something Ocra city would have been destroyed by Ogres' destruction. So, now people were saved but my name is stained for ever." said Artem with grief and anger in his voice.

Asuron then placed his hand on Artem's shoulder.

"Then it is a good thing that we are here. We defeat these monsters, and then when we conquer this world I will personally make everyone learn of all the good you did." said Asuron

"Thank You Boss!" said Artem

It had been four hours and nothing had come out of the forest. Almost everyone was bored and hoping that the monsters would appear already. Suddenly a bunch of rocks began to move along with some sort of furry monsters.

"INCOMING!" screamed one of the Ocra watchers

"Archers, prepare to fire!" called out Damian

With the order given, all the Ocras prepared themselves to fire at the incoming monsters. Meanwhile, Asuron and his were standing at the front lines with their weapons ready to fight against the monsters.

Asuron and Len went straight at the rock monsters crushing them with their fists, and Len's nunchuck. Artem along with the rest of the Ocra archers began firing at the furry beasts. Sadly they didn't have that much effect.

"The arrows don't have any effect on that beast." said Anton

"That is because you are not aiming at the weak spots. These are Queenkongs, and their weak points are between the eyes." said Artem

This surprised almost everyone.

"Only a few Ocras know about these creatures and their weak spots." said Damian

With Artem's instructions the monster's began to fall back and the rock monsters were being reduced to rubble by Asuron and Artem. Suddenly, a giant roar was heard coming closer and closer to the Training Ground. Just then a massive Queenkong with a massive third eye in the forehead. It had massive tusks, black fur, huge razor sharp claws, and a long tail.

"It is a Shushu it possessed Queenkong!" said Anton

"A Shu-what?" asked Asuron

"Destructive demon like creatures that are very powerful, and their favorite pastime is possessing other beings and bring about chaos. It must have possessed the Alpha." explained Len to Asuron.

"So there are creatures that think that they can call themselves demons? Time to teach it a lesson." said Asuron setting both of his fists a blaze

Asuron jumped straight at the possessed Queenkong, and punched it back.

" **Ember Punch!** " yelled Asuron

The fiery punch became a massive fireball that sent the Queenkong back to the forest separating the shushu from the Alpha.

"Alright! Well done Boss!" yelled both Artem and Len

Sadly that didn't scare off the rest of the Queenkong pack. They all went straight at Asuron but then Asuron jumped out of the way and landed next to Artem who was glowing with a green aura. Just like Len back with the Jade Guardian, Len's shadow began to change and morph into that of an Ocra archer with wooden protector knees, and shoulder.

Besides Asuron, Damian also saw this and stared wide eyed.

" **Giga Wind!** " screamed Artem as he fired his arrow and struck the pack.

The arrow exploded and created a cyclone sphere that absorbed all the remaining Queenkongs, and then it blasted them into the sky.

After that clear display of power all the beasts ran away from the training grounds. Everyone cheered for the victory over the beasts.

Soon enough Len joined up with Asuron and Artem holding a small wristband with an eyeball that somehow was screaming at them.

"So this is a shushu. Not what I expected." said Asuron giving the wristband a look.

Shortly came Damian with a serious look.

"First of all, I want to say; thank you. If it hadn't been for you three we might have been overrun." said Damian

"Well, it was our duty as good samaritans. Would you mind keeping this thing?" asked Asuron giving Damian the wristband to Damian

"I will. So you are alive after all. Artem." said Damian

"Not exactly. I did die and went to the Netherworld and I became a Prini. Look I know that I made some very big mistakes, and that you must be really pissed. You have every right. However, I will say this that I was sent to the Netherworld to make up for all my sins. Also I would like to remind you that if I hadn't used the arrow the city would have been destroyed by Ogrest's destruction." said Artem to Damian

"For the record I never held you any grudges Artem. What will you do now that you know of your story?" asked Damian

"I guess I will help the Boss fulfill his punishment and then go back to the Netherworld. Take care little Bro." said Artem

"You too big Bro." said Damian

After saying that the three demons continued on their way as the sun began to rise.


	7. The Cave of Wakfu

**The Cave of Wakfu**

 _Valley of Beginnings_

It had been two weeks since the three demons had been dropped in the World of the Twelve. Two weeks. It had been not necessarily bad but the morals, the constant good actions, and the lack of progress in conquest were taking their take on Asuron.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAA! I can't take it any more!" screamed Asuron at the top of his lungs, and bursting into flames.

"P..PLEASE BOSS!" begged Artem

"THERE IS NO NEED TO DESTROY THE VALLEY!" said Len

"How can you say that!? We haven't conquered anything since we got here, and no body is even trying to fight us. Please tell me we are near the end of our stay here." said Asuron

"Well, we have made an estimate about that and, um..." began Artem

"We are not entirely sure boss." finished Len hanging his head.

Asuron groaned at the thought of being here for an unknown amount of time, but quickly decided to lighten the mood.

"Hey wanna see me tempt fate? 'Could this day get any worse?' I did it sarcastically so I think we are safe." said Asuron

Suddenly it began to rain at an alarming rate.

"Fuck you God." said Asuron

Then the three demons began to run to find some sort of cave to stay for the rest of the rain. Soon enough they found a big cave with weird markings in the entrance. Without paying much attention to it the three demons entered the cave. Once they were all inside the cave they began to look around the cave, and found themselves looking at some ancient paintings of dragons and warriors fighting over some sort of colored eggs.

Asuron looked at them and began to wonder what they meant.

"Hey guys, what are these things?" asked Asuron

"Well, if I had to guess Boss, I think that these are paintings that depict the fight of ancient heroes over what appear to be Dofus." explained Len

"Dofus? You mean the eggs? I thought that these were just guys looking to eat some dragon eggs." said Asuron

"Well you see..." began Artem

But suddenly a massive roar invaded the cave. The roar was so strong that it nearly made the three demons step back. However the roar had been strong enough to make a small quake, which lead to the entrance of the cave to collapse sealing the way out for our heroes.

"Well, you can continue talking while we find the source of that roar." said Asuron as he summoned a fire ball.

The three demons began walking deeper into the cave. As they walked deeper and deeper into the darkness the paintings of the dragons became more and more common.

"As I was saying Boss, those were Dragon Eggs but here they are known as Dofus. Which can only be laid when a dragon is in love, therefore there are a more limited number of dragons here than in the Netherworld. These Dofus are incredibly powerful, if someone can get their hands on one of them they can become extremely powerful. Of course there are some Dofus which are more powerful then others. For instance, according to legend, Ogrest the ogre that causes disasters obtained six primordial Dofus which made him able to go up against gods. And based on those legends heroes from all over the world look for the legendary Dofus to become legends." explained Artem

"Wait you are saying that we may be on a dragon's lair?" asked Asuron

"There is a strong possibility to say that." said Len

A small silence filled the cave in which they were. Then suddenly they saw a small elderly cat man walking wearing a green shirt and a neckless with dice.

"I see that I am not the only one in this cave." said the elderly cat

"Who are you old man?" asked Asuron

"My name is Kerubim. What would your names be young heroes?" asked the now named Kerubim

"My name is Asuron, these are Len and Artem. What are you doing here?" asked Asuron

"I am here with my father Joris looking for the pool of Wakfu, which is guarded by the dragon Kory the Fierce." explained Kerubim

"Well if you are going to fight a dragon you will need help. What do you say?" asked Asuron

"Your help will be most appreciated but I fear that you might die." said Kerubim

Suddenly Kerubim found himself being carried at great speed through the cave. Asuron, Artem and Len were taking him straight at the source of the roars, and the legendary Pool of Wakfu.

"By the way, what is this Pool of Wakfu thing that the dragon is guarding?" asked Asuron

"Oh it is a legendary pool that only appears whenever a god or something extremely powerful appears in the world. But lately it has been causing disturbances in the magic around the valley. Jorris and I hoped to find out the reason for this." explained Kerubim

"What exactly can this thing do?" asked Artem

"It is said that it can cure all ills or even undo the most powerful of curses. But those are just rumors no one really knows what it can really do." said Kerubim

Soon enough they all made it to a deep cavern that was being illuminated by a bright blue colored pool. The Pool of Wakfu. They all stared in awe for a small moment. Until their sight was blocked by a massive beast. It was around 20 feet long with a bulky body, it had massive reptilian wings, it had razor sharp three clawed hands and feet, its tail was long and had four spikes on either side, the head was round like that of a lizard and had long antennas that went back to the wings, its entire body was light purple colored, with green neon eyes. This was Kory the Fierce.

The legendary dragon let out a massive roar which shook the cave.

"Wow, that is truly a powerful dragon." said Asuron admiring the legendary beast.

Soon enough the three demons and the Zurkarat saw a small figure, covered in a blue hood running around Kory the Fierce.

"Jorris!" said Kerubim filled with worry.

That was the cue for the warriors to join in the fight. Asuron, Artem, Len and Kerubim jumped between the dragon and Jorris, making the beast of legend step back a little.

There was a little standoff between the newly arrived and the Dragon. Kory seemed to be very interested in Asuron for some reason, almost ignoring the other four warriors.

"Kerubim, I thought I told you to get help." said Jorris

"I did. These three were close by and agreed to help us." said Kerubim

"Two penguins, and a brawler?" asked Jorris earning glares from Artem and Len.

"It was the best I could do with a cave in." explained Kerubim

"Could you focus on the fight instead of talking behind our backs when we are right here?" asked Asuron igniting his fist with fire.

Then they all spotted a great blue light coming from behind the legendary dragon. It was a pool filled with moving blue liquid. It was the legendary Pool of Wakfu. Kory took notice of this and stared at Asuron.

"You. I can sense your great power. But I can also see the doubt in your heart." said Kory the Fierce making Asuron's eyes to widen

"If you are so sure of my state, then why don't you come at me?" asked Asuron

"If you insist." said Kory

 **Ost-Nanatsu no Taizai- Perfect Time**

Suddenly Kory jumped at the group with neon green flames coming from his mouth. Asuron answered this with his own blazing fist. Their clash sent shockwaves that could be felt from miles away. Soon enough the rest of the group joined the fight. Kerubim and Jorris attacked Kory the Fierce from the bottom and the right angles. Len and Artem then combined their attacks from the top striking the dragon's head.

This made Kory back up but it was not enough to stop him. He then jumped up using its massive wings to make distance between the group and him. Kory then blasted his green neon fire at the group but it was once again met with Asuron's own fire.

 **"Phenix Flame Barrage!"** Screamed Asuron sending thousands of fire punches which canceled out the neon inferno.

That however didn't stop Kory from lunging at Asuron and the group. They all jumped out of the way. Suddenly Kory's tail went up and smacked Asuron back into the wall. Something was wrong with Asuron.

"Boss! SNAP OUT OF IT!" screamed Artem

"YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS!" screamed Len

Asuron was looking up with some minor scars and a small drip of blood coming from his forehead.

Then Kory appeared infant of him, after swatting away the other four warriors.

"You are fighting an impossible war young one. Give up before it is too late." said Kory to Asuron

"If you saw into my heart, then you would already know that that is not going to happen." said Asuron with clear defiance.

"Then your journey ends here." said Kory as he was about to strike Asuron, but he didn't

The dragon's attack was stopped by both Len and Artem.

This seemed to piss off the dragon and threw the two demon commanders away and then blasted fire at them. The attack hit straight at the Prinis, and made them fall into the Pool of Wakfu.

Suddenly this made Asuron furious.

"Pity, but you shall join them soon eno..." began Kory but was immediately stopped by a felt like a giant punching him.

It was Asuron in a complete rage, his punch was so strong that sent Kory the Fierce flying into the opposite wall. This surprised both Jorris and Kerubim.

"Listen to me you overgrown overpowered lizard...NO ONE HURTS MY MEN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YOU WERE RIGHT WHEN YOU SAID I HAD DOUBTS...BUT NOW I AM CERTAIN! I WILL CONQUER THIS WORLD NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES ME! I AM ASURON THE BRAWLING CONQUEROR, AND I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" stated Asuron with fire in his eyes.

 **Ost- Natewantstobattle- Let Me Try**

Kory the fierce jumped back out from the wall straight at Asuron and Asuron returned the fight. They started clashing fists and claws, with Asuron holding the upper hand. With ignited fists Asuron began to push back the dragon while in the Pool of Wakfu the bodies of both Artem and Len were glowing.

The bodies of the two commanders began to glow. Artem began to glow green just like when they were in the Ocra training grounds. Len was glowing blue like in the cave of the Jade Guard.

The fight between Kory the fierce, and Asuron the Brawling Conqueror was really heating up. Kory the Fierce had transformed into a humanoid looking body, around the same height of Asuron. He had long light purple hair, tanned skin, muscular body, and neon green eyes. He wore a black training gi with a white belt. He caught the last punch that Asuron had thrown his way. Then they clashed fists with their remaining fists, and then they head butted each other. Their fight was sending massive shockwaves that made Kerubim and Jorris fall down and hide behind a rock.

"You are truly strong. Only my dragon bretheren have ever pushed me this far." admitted Kory

"Get ready cuz I am just getting started." said Asuron

As the two titans were clashing something was happening to both Len and Artem.

Their bodies began to change. Their stick feet began to get longer and appeared to look more like feet, as did their flippers which became actual hands. Soon enough both of the demon commanders began to swim up to the surface.

In the surface the cave was coming down due to the destructive clash of dragon vs demon. Demonic fire against green neon dragon fire.

Suddenly a massive chunk of the ceiling was about to crush Jorris and Kerubim, but it was destroyed by an energy arrow. The two turned to spot an Ocra with short blond hair and a beard he wore a short sleeve black shirt with a hoodie, black pants with matching boots. He had a wooden right shoulder protector that reached with a belt to his waist, wood knee and arm protectors with green markings, and a green bow.

Behind him stood a Pandawan that had a black mohawk, wore a pair of stitched brown shorts, a brown vest, open toed sandals, bandaged arms up to the elbows, a large canteen, and a nunchuck on his back.

"We have to get out of here!" said the Ocra

"I will get these two, tell the Boss to make a way out now!" said the Pandawan

Then the Ocra ran up to Asuron, while the Pandawan grabbed both Kerubim and Joris and began running.

"Boss we have to get out of here!" said the Ocra

"Sure just let me end this!" said Asuron

Asuron then began to summon his own power and a raging red aura began to illuminate the entire cave.

 **"Giga Fire!"** screamed Asuron covering himself in fire

Asuron then jumped at an increadible speed and gave Kory an uppercut so strong that sent him flying all the way up to the ceiling of the cave, and then the fire exploded making a fire star that created the perfect opening for the group to escape. The group got out through the hole made by Asuron's attack leaving the dragon and the pool behind.

After running for several miles the group stopped and began looking at the mountain that ended up in a pile of rubble.

"Awesome Boss!" said the Ocra

"Good to see you as your old self again." said the Pandawan

Asuron turned and looked at the two confused.

"Who are you?" asked Asuron

"What?! Boss its us Artem and Len!" said the Ocra

"Wow, you guys look completely different." said Assuron

The two demon commanders began looking at their bodies until it hit them.

"These are our old bodies before we turned into Prinis." said Artem

"It appears that the rumors were true. The pool does cure everything." said Kerubim

The rest of the time was spent talking and thanking Kerubim, and Jorris.

"Thank you Kory the Fierce, for reminding me of who I am. Now we move forward, because things are really looking our way." said Asuron walking away with Artem and Len

 **End of Chapter 1**

In an open plain in the middle of the night a magical gateway opened up. And an armored foot stepped outside.


	8. The Brotherhood, the Avenger, Demons

**Chapter 2:**

 **The Brotherhood, the Avenger and the Demon Party**

 _Village near the coast 1 month later_

It had been a month since the Cave of Wakfu incident. Asuron, Artem, and Len had continued to do odd jobs in order to make up for their sins. Somethings had changed besides getting a slowly growing fan club as the mysterious Warriors Three, Artem and Len got their old bodies back and were loving it. The good deeds and the adventure had never tasted any sweeter. Sadly, it seemed that something or someone was tailing them.

The three demon warriors had stopped at an inn at a village near the cost and were looking at the job board to see what they could do.

"Well, there is a girl who is looking for any adventurers to find her lost kitten. How about that?" asked Len

"No, not really feeling the need to have my face scratched again so soon." explained Asuron

"How about this? There is a cave that needs some troll clearing." said Artem

"Mmm...Too easy." said Asuron

Asuron and his commanders suddenly felt a powerful presence closing in to their location. It somehow felt familiar.

Suddenly someone entered the inn. Everyone turned to look at the resent arrival to find an armored man. The armored was pale grey with a light golden outline in the arms, the legs and the chest. The helmet had a beastly appearance almost like a wolf, but with a shorter snout, and long pointy ears and in the helmet the green jade eyes almost shined through the helmet. The armored man had a torn long blue cape, and also he had a large single bladed sword on his back.

Everybody, seemed to look straight at the new arrival with deadly glares, but the armored man just ignored them.

Asuron and his commanders decided that it was not worth getting on a fight here so they grabbed a random post and quietly made their way out.

The armored man made his way to the counter and called the bar tender over. Once the bar tender went to him the armored man pulled out a torn piece of paper.

"Have you seen any of these people?" asked the armored man

The piece of paper was a wanted poster for Asuron, and his commanders. In the picture Asuron wore his famous armor, which looked like a black version of the man's own armor, but the helmet looked more beast like and it had along red cape. Artem and Len, were only depicted as their Prini forms.

"Can't say that I have. Never seen this kind of wanted poster. Where are you from stranger?" asked the bar tender

"Does it matter?" asked the armored man putting the wanted poster away

"Not really. Can I get you something?" asked the bar tender

"Whisky." responded the armored man

"Make that two." said a third voice coming from the side.

The armored man turned to see a green haired woman with tanned skin and a beautiful body, and wore a long robe that let some of her chest show. She was a Sadida, and she was looking straight at the armored man and gave him a wink.

The armored man just looked away not paying attention to the Sadida.

"So tell me stranger, what kind of a man walks into an inn and gives a friendly girl such a cold glare?" said the Sadida

"Some one who doesn't want any." said the armored man

"I wasn't selling. My name is Penelope. Yours?" asked Penelope

At this time the armored man took off his helmet to reveal a young girl with long red hair and piercing looking red eyes. This surprised Penelope, and many of the patrons of the inn.

"My name is Jasmine." said the now named Jasmine

"Well, you are certainly better looking than i thought." said Penelope

Suddenly some of the patrons went up to the two ladies with nasty smiles.

"Hey babes, want to have some fun?" asked one of the patrons

"Yeah! We will show you a good time." said another man

"If you value your lives you will leave us." said Jasmine with a deadly glare

The patrons began to laugh, but the laughs didn't last long. They were all silenced when the sword that Jasmine had with her sliced through every single one in a swift movement. The patrons were now down on the ground most likely dead. This left Penelope with wide eyes, and the speed and power of her new friend.

Then the bar tender returned with the two whiskies for the ladies, completely unaware of the dead corpses on the ground. Jasmine grabbed both of the glasses and gave one to Penelope. They quickly drank them and stayed in silence.

"So, um... why are you looking for those guys?" asked Penelope

"I need to have my vengeance. He is evil and he deserves what is coming his way." explained Jasmine

"Well then I suggest you find some people to help you. There is a town a couple of hours away. Just recently there was a group of heroes there. I believe they are called the Brotherhood of Toffu. They would be willing to help you." said Penelope

"How will I recognize them?" asked Jasmine

"They are five in total. A female Ocra named Evangeline, a Sadida named Amalia, an old Anutrof named Ruel, an Iop called sir Tristenip, and a young Selatrop named Yugo. You can't miss them." explained Penelope

"Thank you for everything." said Jasmine as she placed her helmet back on and putting some Kamas on the counter.

* * *

"MISS KIKI! Oh thank you sirs. Here you go, the reward money. I know it isn't a lot but it is all my savings." said a young girl hugging a little blue cat.

It turned out that Asuron had accidentally grabbed the poster for the missing cat named 'Ms. Kiki.' So the demons had spent the better part of their evening looking in alleyways looking for the cat. It turned out that a gang of Tymadores had stolen the cat. After a quick beating, the three demons recuperated the cat and made it back to the cat's owner.

"Oh there is no need little girl. It was all in order for the good of all. Just take care of Ms. Kiki." said Asuron as they left

As they left the little girl's house the demons walked through the town.

"Why did I grab the damn cat poster?" asked Asuron to himself

"Well, we did a good deed that should be enough for today." said Artem

"We should look for a place to sleep." said Len

Just as they were walking they crossed paths with another group. An Ocra, a Sadida, an Anutrof, an Iop and a young Selatrop. It was Yugo and his friends. As they were walking the two groups crossed paths, and just for a second time seemed to slow down. And in that one second Asuron felt as if his own power grazed with that of someone else. Asuron slightly moved to see who it was and saw a young boy with an overgrown blue hat.

Then Asuron merely continued on his path with his commanders brushing off the boy. The boy stopped and turned to see the three demons leave.

"Yugo, are you alright buddy?" asked the Iop

"Yes, Pin Pan, I just thought I felt something." said Yugo


	9. Enlisting the Brotherhood

**Enlisting the Brotherhood**

 _Road to Anywhere_

The brotherhood of Toffu had been traveling to the Crimson Archipelago to find the Dofus of Quilby's dragon sister for several weeks. It had been about a day or two since they took care of the voice thief incident. Everything seemed good but the young Selatrop thought that something was wrong.

"Hey, Yugo is something wrong?" asked Amalia

"Um, I don't know. Ever since we left the last town I have been feeling that something is wrong." said Yugo

"Does this have to do with those weird guys that we saw in the last town?" asked Tristepin

"I don't know." said Yugo

This caused everyone to look at Yugo with worried eyes.

Suddenly things around them went silent. This caused everyone to look around only to see a figure coming towards them. Suddenly Yugo felt the same kind of energy that he felt in the last town.

Suddenly Rubilax, Tristepin's shushu, went all wide eye.

"Pin pan, get ready something big is coming!" said Rubilax

They all turned to see the figure standing in front of them. It was Jasmine wearing her grey armor and her large single edged sword in her right hand. The brotherhood stood ready in a stare down with Jasmine. Then she was the first one to speak up.

"Are you the Brotherhood of Toffu?" asked Jasmine

"We are. Who are you?" asked Yugo

"You will know soon enough. For now, you must know that I am going to test your skills. Starting now." said Jasmine

Then in the blink of an eye Jasmine closed the distance between the Brotherhood and herself with her sword up high. She then brought it down causing the Brotherhood to dodge the attack. Now it was a fight.

Tristepin had pulled Yugo to his side to try to help him get his head in the game. And it worked. Yugo began to blast his energy blasts at the armored aggressor, followed by Evangeline's own light arrows. But Jasmine either dodged the blasts or blocked them with her sword quickly.

"Good reflects. Now let's see your strength." said Jasmine holding her sword with both of her hands.

Tristepin grabbed Rubilax and charged at the armored adversary. They clashed swords creating small shock waves. With every strike Tristepin felt like he was fighting something stronger than him. Suddenly Ruel jumped into the fight and used his shovel to push back the armored being. The two warriors charged at the demon with all their strength but it didn't seem to face Jasmine.

Suddenly a giant venus flytrap emerged from the ground swallowing the armored demon.

"That should teach him not to mess with us." said Amalia getting up

"Don't be fooled Amalia. This guy is a lot more powerful than you think." said Evangeline charging her arrow.

Suddenly a powerful burst of purple energy destroyed the venus flytrap. Within the purple aura stood their armored opponent and through the aura the piercing green eyes of the armor shined straight at the brotherhood.

They all stood ready for whatever thing the demon had installed for them.

"Good, very good. Now let's see how you react to this?" said Jasmine

Suddenly the energy around her began to stir violently. The purple energy swirled around the great sword as Jasmine held it to her side with both hands, and then she swung her sword at the brotherhood creating a small sphere of purple energy which became a powerful blast of energy.

 **"Giga Star!"** said Jasmine as she summoned her attack

As the attack was about to hit the Brotherhood, Yugo created two portals. One in front of the attack and another one on top of Jasmine. The attack was barely absorbed by the first portal but it managed to hold and when the blast of power came out of the second portal, Jasmine was barely able to dodge it.

The armored demon slid away from the crater of the attack. The brotherhood stood together looking at the attacker. Suddenly a bunch of massive vines wrapping around Jasmine the armored demon.

"Who are you, and why were you attacking us?!" demanded Evangeline

Instead, of hearing a confession from the armored being, the Brotherhood of Toffu began to hear chuckling.

"You are just full of surprises. But you just might be just what I am looking for." said Jasmine slicing the vines that Amalia had created.

"What are you saying?" asked Yugo

Then Jasmine sheathed her sword, and pulled off her helmet to reveal her long red hair.

"My name is Jasmine and I have been looking for you guys." said Jasmine

"What are you suppose to be? You a Iop or something? Why did you attack us?" asked Ruel being defensive

Jasmine blinked and appeared in front of Ruel scaring the crap out of him, and made him fall.

"To answer your questions in order: My name is Jasmine, I am a demon, and I was testing you all. I needed to see if you guys were strong enough for what I need you." explained Jasmine

"A demon." said Evangeline

"Test us? For what?" asked Tristepine

"I am tracking a powerful group of demons such as me. Their names are Len, Artem, and Asuron the Brawling Conqueror. They are incredibly powerful, and they somehow got in this world. I have been trying to find them for some time but I just can't go up against them without some sort of plan." explained Jasmine

"But why us?" asked Ruel

"A friend suggested you guys. So will you help me?" asked Jasmine

"I am sorry, but we have a far more important mission. So, good luck." said Amalia dragging Tristepine and Ruel away.

"Sorry, Jasmine." said Yugo

Jasmine just let them walked away, then sighed.

"If you do not help me your world will turn into a living inferno." said Jasmine making the Brotherhood of Toffu stop on their tracks.

The brotherhood turned and went back and looked straight at Jasmine.

"Just who is this guy?" asked Yugo

"As I said before, his name is Asuron the Brawling Conqueror. He also goes by the Flame of Victory, the King of the Battlefield, and the Wandering Beast. He has conquered thousands of millions of lands back in the Netherworld. A few months ago he disappeared with two of his commanding officers. His commanders Len the Fist of Ice Hell, and Artem the Wind of Rage. Those three alone could level an entire kingdom easily. I have my reasons for wanting them dead. I am sure you will be willing to help me destroy them since you do not want your world to be turned into another Netherworld. Literally." explained Jasmine with a straight face.

This made the Brotherhood of Toffu think. What to do with someone that can do all that Jasmine says?

"Do you know where he could be?" asked Yugo

"He will be in the next town. I am planning to fight him once he is out of the town." explained Jasmine

"We will help you." said Yugo

"This is going to be really fun." said Tristepin making Evangeline roll her eyes.

Jasmine smiled at the agreement of the Brotherhood of Toffu's acceptance. Soon she would have her revenge soon enough.


	10. Revenge is Best Hot

**Revenge is Best Hot**

Have you ever had one of those days when you think that some one or something from your past is going to come back and bite you right in the ass? Well that was how Asuron felt this particular moment. Ever since the three demons left the last town they had been far more cautious than they used to.

Currently were helping take five baskets full of eggs to the market in the next town. The man in charge of the egg sale was very clear, crystal clear, that not one single egg should be broken or damaged in any way. Normally that simple threat would usually not faze the war tested demons in any way. But let's just say that the man was very direct.

They were currently looking at the map that the owner gave them to reach the next town.

"I still can't believe that we are doing this boss." said Len

"Well he did pay us with food, and the first decent map we have had ever since we started this journey. So, we can't really complain." explained Artem

Asuron meanwhile was looking at the map to see if they were going in the right direction.

"I think that it is this way." said Asuron pointing to the left

"Um boss, I think you have the map upside down." pointed out Artem

"What?! You mean to tall me we have been going in the completely wrong direction from the beginning?" asked/ screamed Asuron

"That may be the case." said Len

Asuron then gave Artem the map, and then in a fit of rage, then blasted a fiery punch that cut through the forest and hit a mountain shattering it. Once he had calmed down Asuron and his commanders began walking away, this time in the right direction.

Of course unbeknownst to them, they were being spied on by Jasmine, Yugo and the rest of the Brotherhood of Toffu.

"See? I was telling the truth." said Jasmine

"You want us to help you fight that guy?! Are you insane?!" asked Ruel

"Yes." answered Jasmine

"Girl you need an army! No. AN ENTIRE CONTINENT TO FIGHT THAT GUY!" screamed Ruel about to have a heart attack

"Aw, come on Ruel we can do this. It is going to be a fun fight." said Tristepin trying to cheer up Ruel

"Besides, we won't attack them directly. If you follow my plan to the letter we will stand a chance." explained Jasmine

"That is still risky. None of my attacks are going to work with this guy." said Amalia panicking

"First of all calm down. Second, like I said before: if you follow my plan to the letter then we will be alright." said Jasmine

"I still do not understand why those three are here, but if they are as dangerous as they are then we will help you stop them." said Yugo

"Yugo, maybe we should wait a little longer. We still don't know if the plan will work as she said." mentioned Evangeline

"I know that you don't trust me Evangeline, but you must understand the danger that he is to everyone. Besides he has completely changed his appearance, what makes you think that he won't do it again. We could lose him and we may never find him again. I just need you to trust me this one time and that is it." explained Jasmine

Eva thought about it for a short time, and then let out a sigh.

"Alright." said Evangeline

"Alright. You all know what to do?" asked Jasmine

The Brotherhood of Toffu looked at each other and then they nodded.

"Good. Let's go then." said Jasmine taking Yugo with her, and the rest of the brotherhood split up.

* * *

The three demons made it to the road that they should have been on in the first place.

"Just a few more miles, and this crappy job will all be over." said Artem

"Yes. Finally." said Len

Suddenly a circular portal opened in front of the three demons making them stop on their tracks.

"What the Hell?" asked Asuron

Suddenly Jasmine jumped out of the portal followed by Yugo. Jasmine then proceeded to tackle Asuron at incredible speed leaving the two commanders with wide eyes. Suddenly Yugo blasted open portals underneath Artem and Len.

* * *

 _With Len_

Len landed a few miles away from the road. Len looked around trying to find where the hell he was when suddenly he heard yelling coming from the top the trees. Len moved quickly to the left keeping the eggs out of any danger. Suddenly there was a small explosion where Len stood. Once the dust had settled Len spotted Tristepin with Rubilax in hand in his lava sword mode.

"You are very good. My name is Sir Tristepin and I am here to challenge you Len the fist of Ice Hell to a duel!" claimed Tristepin

"I thought that Yopukas were honorable knights. But it seems that I don't have a choice. Bring it!" said Len assuming his combat position and grabbing his nunchucks.

"Great! Oh before that, I just want to tell you that it is going to be two versus one, right Ruel?" asked Tristepin

Len then turned to see Ruel coming at him with his shovel. Len then jumped up and dodged the attack. Then Ruel turned and continued to attack Len, but Len blocked the shovel with his hands. Tristepin then jumped in with a blast of air pushing Len away.

* * *

 _With Artem_

Artem landed also a few miles away from the road and his friends at the bottom of a small cannon. Suddenly he saw and explosion far from where he was.

"Boss! Len!" yelled Artem as he began running

Suddenly, an energy arrow landed in front of Len's feet making him stop, and look at where the arrow was shot from. He looked at the top the cannon to spot Evangeline, and Amalia looking down on him.

"So, you are Artem the Wind of Rage. I figured you would be taller." said Amalia aiming at him with her bow.

"I also go by Artem the Wind Slayer, but back to the matter at hand. Who are you and how do you know my name?!" demanded Artem as he pulled out his bow and aimed at Evangeline.

"We are the Brotherhood of Toffu, and we are here to stop you!" said Amalia

"Never heard of you, but if it is a fight you want it is a fight you will get!" said Artem shooting an energy arrow.

Evangeline shot her own arrow and was barely able to redirect Artem's arrow. Amalia then used her powers to create giant plants to restrain Artem, but he was able to dodge them.

* * *

 _With Asuron_

Asuron had just been tackled by his armored adversary several miles away from the road. He was currently holding back the huge single edge sword from slicing him in two.

There was something familiar about the armored man that Asuron just couldn't put his finger on, but it seemed familiar for god knows why. Asuron being the brawler than he was decided to throw caution to the wind and punch his way out of this mess.

Asuron punched the swordsman away from him and lit up his fists, and began counter attacking.

"Get ready Brawling Conqueror to meet your end!" said Jasmine

"Brave words coming from a man who uses sneak attacks, and children to fight a battle." responded Asuron

Yugo then appeared from a portal right next to Jasmine ready to fight.

"Give up demon. We will stop you from conquering this world!" said Yugo

This brought a smile to Asuron's face.

"You have guts kid. But I will conquer this world and no one is going to stand in my way! Bring it on!" yelled Asuron


	11. A Brawl Worth Watching

**A Brawl Worth Watching**

 _Asuron_

Asuron stood with both of his fists on both sides of his body looking straight at Yugo and Jasmine. Asuron then charges at the two warriors and jumps up with his left fist pulled back. In a swift movement Asuron brings down his fist, covered in fire, and strikes the ground creating a massive column of fire.

Yugo and Jasmine jumped back and forced themselves to a stop with their feet stomped on the ground. They looked up to see Asuron's silhouette with his deep amber eyes glowing through the fire.

"So much power with just a single punch. There is no doubt about it he is a demon." said Yugo with wide eyes.

"He may be powerful, but remember the plan." said Jasmine keeping her eyes on Asuron

Asuron had a large smile looking at both Yugo and Jasmine. He knew that they were no pushovers but neither was he. Yet he knew that there was something familiar about the armored demon. However, there was something sweet about this fight, it almost, no, it smelled like fried eyes being cooked. That is when it happened Asuron looked at his basket full of eggs, or should I say fried eggs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Asuron

This confused both Yugo and Jasmine just a little.

"You are going to pay for this!" said Asuron starting the fight with fire covering his body.

 _Artem_

Artem was jumping through the canyon while shooting some energy arrows to keep his attackers at a good distance. Suddenly a giant Venus Fly trap appeared in front of him. He pulled back his bow and blasted a wind arrow at a giant venus fly trap making it go splat. Artem then turned back towards his attackers with his arrow aimed at Amalia, and Evangeline.

"You are going down demon." said Amalia

"Bring it on Bean Sprout! I have defeated far more powerful opponents, and far more beautiful women in my day than you." said Artem wanting to get under Amalia's skin.

It sadly worked because Amalia was furious and steam was coming out of her ears just like a locomotive.

"Amalia. Calm down and keep trying to keep him out of balance." said Evangeline

With that said Amalia placed both hands on the ground and the green energy began to pour into the soil and huge vines sprung out of the ground and attacked Artem from all sides. But in the last second Artem aimed the arrow to the floor and jumped as high as he could, then he fired the arrow which exploded into a tornado. The tornado not only blasted the vines away, but it also propelled Artem high into the air.

Evangeline saw this as her chance and began firing her arrows at Artem. And Artem narrowed his eyes at this.

 _Len_

Len was blocking both Ruel's shovel and Tristepin's sword. Len used his nunchuck with both hands to keep the sharp weapons away from him. Seeing that this strategy was futile Ruel and Tristepin pulled back, and Tristepin used Rubilax to create a strong wind to send Len flying.

"This guy is very strong. This is so much fun." said Tristepin

"Yeah, yeah, he is fun and everything, but do I have to remind you that he and his friends are incredibly dangerous?!" said Ruel

Len then moved at top speed up to both Ruel and Tristepin and tackled them both to the ground and then jumped up to a tree branch. Landing with a crouch Len stared at his two opponents with intensity.

"So who you two about me and my friends. If you do then I might go easy on you two." said Len

Suddenly the branch Len was crouching on was sliced by Ruel's spinning shovel. Making Len fall back to the ground.

"I don't know what you are asking us to do but we are just getting started. Right Rubilax!" said Tristepin getting up with Ruel

"Of course Pinpan." said Rubilax

Len then began building up his power aura, and smiled at Tristepin, Ruel and Rubilax.

 _Asuron_

Asuron was blasting fire at both Jasmine and Yugo with clear rage in his attacks.

Yugo had been dodging all the attacks he could, and they had all left their mark. Those being burnt marks all over his body, and those had been the work of scratches of the demon's fiery attacks.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. We need a new plan." said Yugo panting

"No. Just a little longer." said Jasmine holding her sword up.

Asuron landed in front of the two warriors and began throwing punches with fiery speed. Both Yugo and Jasmine received several of the punches, and they made them get back.

"Hey, you armored dude. Have we met before? You look way too familiar." said Asuron

"What?" asked Jasmine confused

"I'm serious. Did I meet you back in the Dragon Lands?" asked Asuron

"You are kidding?" said Jasmine getting angry

"No, no we met in Sinners Cross? Damned Valley? Yeah I have no idea who you are." said Asuron without a care in the world

"YOU WILL DIE HERE!" screamed Jasmine in pure rage

While all this was happening Yugo was getting scared. With every word said by Asuron Jasmine was getting angrier and angrier. Something bad was about to happen and Yugo was going to be in the middle of it.

Jasmine sped up to Asuron with her sword raised up high. And in the blink of an eye she brought it down on Asuron burring him deep underground.

Having calmed down Jasmine looked back at Yugo.

"Let's get going." said Jasmine walking away with Yugo.

 _Artem_

Artem was blasting all the vicious plants that he could while constantly dodging the icy arrows that Evangeline was shooting. Suddenly, a vine caught Artem's leg and swung him around like a rag doll.

Artem was not only trying to dodge the arrows, while trying not to puke his guts out. Then he shot a small wind arrow at the two girls getting them off his back. He then proceeded to chop the vine off his leg.

That did not end well, because it dropped Artem to the ground. He groaned at the fall, but he did't notice Evangeline coming up to him with a freeze arrow. When he turned around Evangeline shot him and imprisoned him in ice.

 _Len_

Len was continuing his fight with Ruel and Tristepin. Punches and swords were clashing. Len was about to unleash an attack but then Ruel threw his shovel and it sliced a tree behind Len.

"Ha you missed!" said Len

Then Tristepin struck the ground with great power to create a shock wave that brought down all the trees around Len to fall down and knock him out.

"Well that was almost like a cartoon." said Ruel

"And just as fun." said Tristepin

* * *

 _Ruel's Magic Bag_

The Brotherhood of Toffu, and Jasmine were looking at the tied up and knocked out gang of demons. Asuron, Artem, and Len were slowly waking up wondering who hit them.

"So these are the demons that you are powerful enough to conquer an entire world?" asked Amalia

"Yes." said Jasmine

"I am almost certain that they are light weights." said Amalia with pride

"You know that it was far too easy right?" said Evangeline

"You are right. You three can stop pretending." said Jasmine with her sword in hand

"Finally." said Asuron waking up along with Artem, and Len.

The three demons got up breaking the ropes that binded them. This made everyone but Jasmine take a step back.


	12. Duel of the Demon Kings

**Duel of the Demon Kings**

 _Ruel's bag_

Yugo and the Brotherhood of Toffu couldn't believe their eyes. After a long battle with the three demons that Jasmine had said were able to take over the entire world on their own, they had taken them down or so they thought, and they had brought them into the bag without thinking it had been too good to be true.

Now Asuron and his demons were stretching their bodies almost like they had just woken up, instead of being on a three way battle with the Brotherhood, and Jasmine. However the train of thought of all the members of the Brotherhood was lost when Asuron spoke.

"So, are you going to tell us what is all this about? Or are we going to have to really beat the truth out of you?" asked Asuron cracking his knuckles.

"Also, you will have to pay for all the eggs you all destroyed." said Artem holding his fists up.

Jasmine stepped up to answer the Brawling Conqueror.

"I call upon the law of Conquest. I challenge you Asuron the Brawling Conqueror to a battle to the end." said Jasmine to Asuron

 _ **"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?"**_ screamed everyone but Asuron

"Okay. I accept your challenge. Tomorrow at noon sound good?" asked Asuron

After hearing that both Artem and Len jumped in front of their fearless leader with worried look on their faces.

"Boss, please wait." said Len

"You don't have to say or do anything that these people demand of you." said Artem

"We can just beat them up and be on our way." said Len

"Yeah, they are only kids." said Artem

"HEY!" snapped the Brotherhood

"I know, but I want to end this now if its not much to ask. Besides this guy knows me, I would like to find out why." said Asuron

"I accept your time Conqueror. Tomorrow at noon you will breath your last, and I shall reclaim my freedom." said Jasmine with dark eyes.

* * *

At night the Brotherhood of Toffu had again tied the demons once again, this time with chains. Each of the members was a bit confused about the different turn of events that had fallen upon them.

Evangeline, and Amalia kept a close eye on Artem to make sure he didn't try something funny.

"So, you are the fabled Wind Slayer? I pictured you tougher than that, and with a lot more back bone." said Amalia

"It is called loyalty, and for the record I am commander of a great army that has desolated countless kingdoms and warriors. All of which were far more of a challenge than you." said Artem

This only made Amalia furious.

"Amalia, could you bring me something to drink, I think this is going to be a long night." said Evangeline

With a hmp Amalia left the two.

"I need to ask you something." said Evangeline to Artem

"Go ahead, but if this is about me having the same name as a fabled Ocra it is me so ask any other thing if you want." said Artem with a smile.

"IT is not that. I want to know what you guys know about Jasmine." said Evangeline

"Who?" asked Artem

"The armored lady that wants to kill your boss for some reason. I want to know what is really going on." explained Evangeline

"Well, she clearly looks familiar I mean the armor not her per say. And she used an honor bound challenge to challenge the boss. So that leads me to believe that this mysterious person must be a high rank demon, maybe royalty. Sadly I have no idea who she is." explained Artem

Evangeline let out a sigh, and got up.

"Thanks." said Evangeline before going away.

While Evangeline and Amalia kept an eye on Artem, Tristepine and Ruel were keeping an eye on Len.

"And then I smacked that giant spider with Rubilax and then we saved the day." said Tristepin finishing the story.

"Wow, that sounds amazing. Sadly, that is nothing. Back in the Netherworld there was a huge kingdom that was known as the ancient city of Dis. One of the most powerful places due to its great military force and down right riches. We then decided to conquer the city to take it all over." explained Len earning amazed looks from Tristepin and Ruel

"Then what happened?" asked Ruel wanting to hear more about the treasure.

"Well we attacked the city walls and our army clashed with the army of the city. The battle lasted almost two days. Then the king of the city, king Minos, called forth the...law of Conquest." said Len as he just realized something.

"Is everything alright buddy?" asked Tristepin

"Boss I think I know who this guy is." said Len

"Alright, who is he?" asked Asuron

"Actually he is a she." said Ruel

"Okay. Who is she?" asked Asuron

"It has to be someone from the royal family from the city of Dis. That explains how _she_ knew about the law of Conquest. And that also explains why that armor looks so damn familiar." explained Len

"Again I ask, Who is she?!" asked Asuron

"She is the princess of the city! But, why would she want to have our heads on a pike? Shouldn't she be happy that we only took the military and part of the treasure with us?" asked Len

"Who cares. I am going to fight her tomorrow and get this done already." said Asuron

* * *

 _Noon_

Everybody gathered at noon to see the battle between Asuron and Jasmine. They had chosen a large empty plain that had some trees around. This way nothing bad would happen to any normal bystanders. The only ones that would see this fight were the Brotherhood of Toffu and Asuron's commanders.

"We doing this to the old rules? The one that dies first loses and the winner keeps the goods." explained Asuron

"Yes. Prepare to meet your end, Asuron." said Jasmine with a serious tone.

With that said the two demons jumped into battle clashing fists with sword. Asuron was going with an all offensive strategy using both his power and speed to his advantage. Jasmine was doing something similar to Asuron's strategy, only that she was swinging her sword to Asuron's head instead beating her opponent down like Asuron was doing.

Asuron kept throwing punches from all sides only for them to be blocked by Jasmine's sword.

Every time they clashed huge shockwaves that cracked several of the trees around them. As the fight continued the two demons kept going strong trying to one up the other.

Time seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time. Fire and energy clashed. Both demons were not letting up.

Jasmine went for a circular slice only to be met with a fiery jab at breakneck speed. It seemed that no matter what the other threw, the other one would be able to block it. As the battle heated up, the two high ranking demons began releasing more and more of their power.

Until Jasmine began to get sloppy with her defense. Something was wrong. She was unleashing even more power than before.

"What is wrong with Jasmine?" asked Yugo

Just as Yugo said that, Jasmine unleashed a powerful roar that came along with a huge burst of dark purple energy that even made Asuron fall back.

"Pinpan, watch out! That armor is cursed!" said Rubilax

"What are you saying Rubi?" asked Tristepine while shielding Evangeline from the shockwaves.

"At first I didn't know for sure, but now I know. That armor is cursed. Isn't that right demons." said Rubilax

"You are right. That is the armor of Berserk. It was used by the most powerful demon from the city of Dis. It is dangerous because the longer it is used in battle the wilder and uncontrollable the wielder becomes." explained Artem

"Yeah. Back then another demon used it against the boss, but the boss ended the fight." said Len

"Could you please tell us what are you talking about before we are all killed?!" asked/demanded Ruel

"Okay, okay. Many years ago back when we were about to conquer Dis, the king of the city called the law of Conquest. This law states that both sides may choose a champion to represent them. The boss went up as the champion, while the king called forth his champion Dante. Who wielded the armor and a powerful spear. The king thought that the battle would be very one sided until the battle started turning into something sort off like this. Seeing this the boss used one of his deadliest attacks and struck the champion down. I fear that this fight may end up the same way." explained Artem

"If that is the case why don't we go in and stop this?!" asked Yugo

"Because the rules of the law of Conquest are very clear. If anyone interferes they are placed into the fight and therefore they will also be deemed opponents." said Len

"What does that mean?" asked Amalia

"It means that if we set foot in this fight we might as well commit suicide." said Len

While this conversation was taking place Asuron kept fighting against the power consumed Jasmine. Having come to the same conclusion Asuron began using far more powerful attacks to knock Jasmine down.

 **"Ember Punch, Fenix Flare Barrage, Fiery Leg Slice!"** Called forth Asuron punching, and kicking at his opponent.

All of these attacks would have been more than enough to strike down entire armies, but Jasmine was still standing after all that Asuron had thrown at her.

"I guess you leave me no choice." said Asuron as he took on a boxing position holding his left arm up filling it with fiery energy.

Jasmine was only roaring now and swinging her sword wildly.

 **OST-Natewantstobattle- Let Me Try**

"Get ready. **Killer Instinct.** " said Asuron as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh no." said Artem

"What is it?" asked Evangeline

"It is the same attack the boss used to finish his fight with the champion Dante." explained Artem

Jasmine lunged at Asuron and he charged as well.

Once the two warriors were within inches from each other Asuron extended his left arm, but instead of a punch as most people would expect it was an open palm. It touched the chest section of the armor and unleashed a powerful blast of energy that went past the armor itself.

 **"BLAZING JAB!"** said Asuron as his technique did its magic.

Slowly the armor of Berserk began to crack filling with white light. Suddenly in a flash the armor was turned into thousands of little pieces, leaving behind Jasmine covered in a long white sheet.

Jasmine then fell down to the ground unconscious. And Asuron sat down on the ground letting out a long sigh.

Everyone then went up to Asuron to find out what had happened. The Brotherhood of Toffu went to check up on Jasmine believing that Asuron had murdered her. While Artem and Len went to help their boss up to his feet.

"Is she?" asked Ruel

Evangeline placed her hand on Jasmine's neck and felt a weak pulse.

"She is alive, but I thought you said that 'that technique was deadly'?" asked Evangeline looking at Artem and Len

"IN normal circumstances it would be deadly but I made a small modification to the attack at the last possible second. I used an open palm to spread the power of the attack and destroy the armor. She should get some medical attention though." said Asuron

* * *

A short while later the whole crew was in a small hospital of sorts waiting to find out what was Jasmine's condition. In the mean time Asuron was explaining to the Yugo and the Brotherhood why they were in the World of the Twelve.

"So you are here to do penance for your sins that you committed during your war campaign." said Yugo

"Yep. So as you can see until I rule this world you have nothing to fear from me." said Asuron with a big smile

That only caused the Brotherhood of Toffu to sweat drop just a little.

Shortly after that an old Ecaflip doctor came out wearing a doctor's coat, an stethoscope, and a rolled up scroll in his hand.

"Doctor is she alright?" asked Evangeline

"Yes my dear. She will make a quick and good recovery. She is resting right now. However this fell out of her would you be so kind as to give it to her when she wakes up." said the doctor handing Evangeline the scroll.

Everyone gathered around Evangeline to look at the scroll that Jasmine had on her.

"We shouldn't look at it. It must be something private." said Evangeline

That was until Asuron snatched it and let it roll open.

"Oops. Look at this it just opened up." said Asuron as he began to read the scroll.

Even though they were against it the Brotherhood began hearing what the scroll was about.

" _According to the laws of the great city of Dis...Blah blah blah... Princess Jasmine Star Blade...Blah blah blah...Must follow the royal tradition of matrimony and must marry... **ASURON THE BRAWLING CONQUEROR!?**_ _"_ read Asuron

"Wait what? That's why she wanted to kill you?" asked Tristepine

"I never agreed to any arranged marriage." said Asuron

"It says here that, according to the laws of the city of Dis an arranged marriage cannot be broken, however if the groom to be is killed by another man then that man shall take the place of the groom to be." said Len

"That is why she tracked you down and tried to kill you. She must have been engaged to that man you defeated Dante. And she came here to avenge his untimely demise. That is so romantic." said Amalia

"I don't know what your definition of romantic is but she didn't seem heartbroken to me. Please tell me that there is a way to break off the engagement. I am too young to get married." said Asuron

"It says here that the engagement can be broken if the groom to be is killed by a woman, bride to be included. If this is not met then the bride shall be married without a second thought. That is why she wanted to kill you boss. You killed the guy that she wanted to kill. She just doesn't want to get married." explained Len

"Alright then, I have an idea. Get me some ink and paper." said Asuron

* * *

The next morning Jasmine woke up in her hospital bed with new clothes and her sword on her side. There was also a small scroll amongst her things. She grabbed the scroll and began reading it.

 _To my Dearest wife, I have decided to use my authority as the king of the city of Dis to break our engagement._

 _You no longer have any reason to chase after me or my men. You are free of all form of commitment, I suggest you enjoy your well deserved freedom._

 _This world is vast and loads of fun. I hope you enjoy it_

 _Asuron_

 _P.S_

 _You should talk to Yugo and his friends they are worried about you._

For the first time in a long time Jasmine began to cry and smile.

"YES!" screamed Jasmine to the winds.

* * *

"I hope you find what you are looking for Yugo. Next time we meet let's have a friendly fight." said Asuron as the Brotherhood and the demons went their separate ways.

"I hope you guys find the redemption you are looking for." said Yugo

 **Ch 2 END**


End file.
